Brave 43: The Blade of the Soul! Roar, Streizer
is the forty-third episode of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. It features the only appearance of Torin's human form and the first appearances of 2 new Deboth generals, Killborero and Icerondo. Synopsis As Souji masters his own version of Torin’s Trinity Streizer, he receives a visit from both his mother and two new members of the Deboss Army. Plot While Daigo is pumped up over his father Dantestu travelling to enact his role in the Deboss Army's defeat, Souji, already surprised that his father is allowing him to learn from another teacher, learns he is lacking something of a mental nature to fully use Torin's fighting style. Later, at the Tiger Boy, the Kyoryugers encounter men working for the famous fashion model Reiko Tanba, who reveals herself to be Souji's mother. She has come to take him away from being a Kyoryuger and become a fashion model. Although the other Kyoryugers try to talk her out of taking Souji, Reiko will only stop if she meets with the Kyoryugers' mentor. After the others tell Torin of the crisis, with Utsusemimaru trying but failing to stop Genryu from interfering, Torin senses a Deboss Army attack and sends the Kyoryugers to intercept. When they leave, he asks Utsusemimaru for the Maximum Zyudenchi. The Kyoryugers find Endolf, who forces Dogold to fight for him. As others deal with the Zorima, with Aigaron and Luckyuro watching from a safe distance, Kyoryu Gold fights an extremely furious Dogold before he acknowledges that he is a mere parasite. At the Tanba building, Genryu finds Reiko just as Souji attempts to have his parents talk peacefully with each other, while realizing that he stayed by his father's side after the divorce. As Souji crumbles from his parents' bickering, a man known as Torii, Torin having taken a human disguise with the Maximum Zyudenchi and Tessai's illusion powers. After "Torii" scolds Souji for his actions towards his parents, he convinces them to stop fighting and allow Souji to choose his own path in life. Before they can say anything, a black-cloaked figure appears and attempts to kidnap them, only managing to grab Genryu since he has the most sorrow compared to his ex-wife. After hearing this, Souji remembers that he stayed by his father's side when was emotionally distraught from Reiko leaving him. With that thought in mind, Souji uses his version of the Torinity Strizer to save his father, but the cloaked figure escapes. With his parents' blessing, Souji runs off to join his team and single-handily defeats the Zorima and Cambrima just as Kyoryu Silver arrives. Dogold shields Endolf from their finishing attack, and is then enlarged, with the Kyoryugers forming Raiden Kyoryuzin to fight him. Just before they land the final blow, he allows his Cambrima host to be destroyed and he escapes. Back at the Frozen Castle, Aigaron and Luckyuro question Dogold over his recent change in demeanor, but he only responds by saying that all of their roles will change. They are suddenly joined by the black-cloaked figure, as well as a white-cloaked figure with a trumpet. Later, Souji receives his mother's blessing to remain a Kyoryuger as all she wants is to start fresh with Genryu, and they thank "Torii" for helping them come to terms. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Souji Rippukan (Child): Zyudenchi *Core Kyoryugers - Victory **Kyoryu Red - Carnival, Gabutyra (Battle Mode) **Kyoryu Black - Parasagun + Parasagun (Armed On) **Kyoryu Blue - Stegotchi + Stegotchi (Armed On), Stegotchi (Battle Mode) **Kyoryu Green - N/A **Kyoryu Pink - Dricera + Dricera (Armed On), Dricera (Battle Mode) *Extra Kyoryugers - Maximum **Kyoryu Gold - Pteragordon (Battle Mode) **Kyoryu Silver - N/A Errors to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 12 . **His appearance as a man in a cream colored suit and hat who is the leader of a Sentai team is reminiscent of Banba Soukichi of JAKQ Dengektai. *The first trailer for Ressha Sentai Toqger aired at the end of this episode. *Scenes from Kyoryuger vs Go-Busters are used in the opening. *Souji's mother, Reiko Tanba, was portrayed by Sayoko Hagiwara, who previously portrayed Rei Tachibana (DynaPink) in Kagaku Sentai Dynaman. She also appeared in Choushinsei Flashman as the villainess Leh Näfel. **Co-incidentally enough, Jyunichi Haruta, who portrayed Genryu Rippukan in this series, is also in Dynaman as Ryuu Hoshikawa (DynaBlack). Both actors previously appeared three years prior in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, though while Sayoko Hagiwara reprised DynaPink, Haruta instead appeared in his Goggle V role. **If you look closely at his parent's names, the name Gen'ryu' and 'Rei'ko are derived from the character's name Ryuu Hoshikawa (DynaBlack) and Rei Tachibana (DynaPink) in Dynaman. **Also, the rose motif on her fashion design label company is a reference to DynaPink's weapons, the Rose Saber and Flower Shield. DVD/Blu-ray releases Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Volume 11 features episodes 41-44: Brave 41: Yanasanta! Deboss' World War, Brave 42: Wonderful! Christmas of Justice, Brave 43: The Blade of the Soul! Roar, Streizer and Brave 44: Chaos Smiles! The Countdown of Destruction. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/kyouryu.html Kyoryuger DVD Vol 11.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 11, DVD cover Kyoryuger Blu-ray Vol 11.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 11, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢たましいのつるぎ！うなれストレイザー *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢たましいのつるぎ！うなれストレイザー｣ *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger January Episode Guide See Also (Megazord Battle) References Category:Sentai episodes Category:Sentai New Year Episode Category:New Sentai Villain Episode Category:Written by Riku Sanjo